Giovanni (HBH)
Category: } |region = |class = }} Giovanni (Japanese: サカキ Sakaki) is a hailed from an alternate timeline where Giovanni became the sole surviving member of after an all-out deathmatch against Future Edge and his fellow holders, leaving Future Edge as the sole surviving member of his fellow Pokédex holders. He's often referred to as Future Giovanni (Japanese: 未来のサカキ Mirai no Sakaki) to differentiate himself from his . 'History' 'Background' Giovanni's history was the exact same of until a certain incident, where Giovanni and engaged in a full-on deathmatch against the holders, resulting in everyone, but Future Edge and Giovanni perishing as a result. Ever since then, Giovanni's been in hiding, make occasional appearances to attempt and gather allies to gain revenge on Future Edge, blaming him for the demise of his son, Martinez. 'Time War' Giovanni spent many years gathering allies to try and gain his revenge on Future Edge. However, upon learning about , Giovanni instead began gathering allies across the multiverse that shared his same ideals, manipulating them into believing they would conquer the multiverse for ultimate power, although Giovanni's true plans were entirely different. After gathering enough allies, Giovanni became aware that Future Edge would eventually track him down, and traveled to the region's to battle his long-time nemesis. With Giovanni and Future Edge's forces having a staredown, Giovanni commends Future Edge on following his footsteps of gathering allies from alternate worlds, but Future Edge rebuffs his comments, and vows to bring him down once and for all. Giovanni scoffs his confidence and says that with the power of alternate worlds, no one could stop him. Giovanni introduces his allies one-by-one: Shawn, Brianne, Leonel, Valkyrie, and Lightning. Everyone prepares for battle as Shawn summons his Shiny Golurk, Brianne summons her , Leonel summons his , Valkyrie summons her and Lightning summons his . To combat, Future Edge summons Latias, Edge summons Venusaur, Johto summons , Kanto summons , and Hoenn summons . On the top of a building, Giovanni watches the battle. Shawn approaches him and asks why Giovanni isn't fighting. He retorts angrily that Shawn is in no position to make demands. Giovanni then pulls out a bomb, and Shawn reminds Giovanni of their partnership and points out he wasn't informed about a bomb; Giovanni answers that the bomb is a Time Bomb, and begins activating it. Shawn gleefully notes that Giovanni intends to erase Future Edge from existence with the bomb, but Giovanni corrects him. The bomb will indeed erase Future Edge, but not only him, but also erase every other alternate timeline from existence, with the exception of Sinnoh herself. Shawn expresses confusion on why Sinnoh would be spared, and Giovanni replies by saying that despite having no Pokémon, Sinnoh had special powers similar to those of a girl he used to know in the past. Shawn then asks if he would be erased as well, and Giovanni calmly thanks Shawn for his help and tells him that his assistance is no longer required. As the bomb activates, Shawn tries to escape but is swallowed up by the blast. Sinnoh notices the blast and turns to ask Edge for advice; however, Edge is gone. The blast spreads, wiping out the other Trainers one by one, save for Future Edge and Edge, who regroup with Sinnoh, who heroically shield her from the blast. As Future Edge and Edge fade into non-existence, Future Edge hands his Pokémon over to Sinnoh, telling her that she was the only one that could stop Giovanni, as Future Edge and his younger self are completely erased. Sinnoh is soon attacked by Giovanni, who manages to conceal the Poké Balls on her waist from Giovanni's sight. Giovanni gloats that this was the sole reason he hunted down Sinnoh; to destroy all the wielders Trainers from the multiverse at once. Asking Giovanni why she was spared, Giovanni mentions her powers, and Sinnoh expresses surprise at Giovanni's knowledge of them, and Giovanni mentions that by using Future Edge's technology, he would transfer her powers into himself, allowing to heal not only Pokémon, but himself. Declaring that Sinnoh is no threat to him, Giovanni attacks, but Celebi appears, and pulls Sinnoh to safety via a portal. Sinnoh and Celebi eventually restore the multiverse as it originally was by "rebooting" the timestream, and return back after Giovanni erased the multiverse, although Giovanni was unaware of his actions being reverted. Giovanni mocks Sinnoh, stating that she poses absolutely no threat. Sinnoh then summons Celebi, who uses its powers to undo the effects of the Time Bomb, restoring all of the other timelines and its Trainers, much to Giovanni's fury. Shawn attacks Giovanni for his betrayal, only to be knocked away by Latias as the other Trainers continue their fight. Celebi sends all the evil Trainers back to their own timelines, including Shawn. Left alone, Giovanni roars at Future Edge and his allies in anger. Then, Future Edge calls for Latias, Edge calls for Venusaur, Kanto calls for Zoroark, Hoenn calls for Regigigas, and Johto calls for . Together, they defeat Giovanni's Pokémon in a series of combination attacks, and Sinnoh delivering a powerful kick that knocks Giovanni out. With Giovanni and his Pokémon defeated, Future Edge handcuffs him and finally claims that his days with freedom are over, and vows to place him in a solitary cell for the rest of his life. 'Character' Giovanni displays a civilized and refined demeanor, talking with a regal and eloquent nature. He tends to handle most situations with a methodical approach. He commonly utilizes dark humor, making tasteless mockery of his foes. Giovanni is fully aware of his reputation for brutality, and makes no effort to deny it, but rather revels in it as evidenced by his introduction to Future Edge's allies. Likewise, Giovanni shows great anger at his plans not coming to fruition. Giovanni was summarised by Future Edge as an intelligent, composed, yet extremely sadistic and ruthless. Giovanni is shown to be something of a perfectionist, expected nothing less from his soldiers as any failure in his eyes will be met with extreme punishment if not death. Even more, he has absolutely no qualms with killing his own forces, no matter how loyal they were to him, and proves himself to be completely untrustworthy, seen as when he betrayed Shawn and his fellow teammates by erasing them from existence with his Time Bomb, save for himself and Sinnoh, as Giovanni spared her in order to drain away her powers with Future Edge's technology and transfer them into himself. At his core, Giovanni relishes glory, power, agony and, and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment of his enemies's annihilation, as well as his maniacal smile from destroying the multiverse (and his allies) from existence, simply closing his eyes and listening as his ultimate plan came to (temporarily) reality. Perhaps Giovanni's most noteworthy trait is his enormous ego, matched only by his malice and power. Because of his high opinion of himself, he tends to react to any given situation quite evenly. Accordingly, Giovanni is quite confident in his skills as a , commonly referring to his foes as lower life-forms such as insects, and often cherishes the opportunity to mock them. Overall, Giovanni seems to simultaneously possess a superiority and inferiority-complex, as he can quickly be driven over the edge in anger when foes prove able to overpower, or even rival him. At the same time, Giovanni possesses a competitive nature, enjoying a foe that can give him a good challenge in battle. Despite his ruthless and maniacal traits, Giovanni still seems to hold some degree of attachment, as Giovanni's grudge against Future Edge steems over the fact that Giovanni believes Future Edge was responsible for his son's demise, despite Giovanni being the one who started the deathmatch in which his son perished. Future Edge commented that Martinez's demise caused Giovanni's mental state to deterioate, with Giovanni becoming more and more unstable whenever his son was mentioned. However, Future Edge believes that Martinez's demise was simply an excuse for Giovanni to justify his actions, as even when being informed of his son still being alive in an alternate timeline, Giovanni ignores, and scoffs, the comment and continues ahead with his plans. 'Pokémon' 'On Hand' was summoned by Giovanni as his last resort after his plans were foiled, although Beedrill was outnumbered and outmached by Future Edge and his army's Pokémon, and was easily defeated by a combination of attacks. Beedrill's only known move is .}} was summoned by Giovanni as his last resort after his plans were foiled, although Rhyhorn was outnumbered and outmached by Future Edge and his army's Pokémon, and was easily defeated by a combination of attacks. Rhyhorn's only known move is .}} was summoned by Giovanni as his last resort after his plans were foiled, although Dugtrio was outnumbered and outmached by Future Edge and his army's Pokémon, and was easily defeated by a combination of attacks. Dugtrio's only known move is .}} was summoned by Giovanni as his last resort after his plans were foiled, although Cloyster was outnumbered and outmached by Future Edge and his army's Pokémon, and was easily defeated by a combination of attacks. Cloyster's only known move is .}} was summoned by Giovanni as his last resort after his plans were foiled, although Nidoking was outnumbered and outmached by Future Edge and his army's Pokémon, and was easily defeated by a combination of attacks. Nidoking's known moves are and .}} was summoned by Giovanni as his last resort after his plans were foiled, although Rhydon was outnumbered and outmached by Future Edge and his army's Pokémon, and was easily defeated by a combination of attacks. Rhydon's only known move is .}} Category:Permission tag templates Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Characters from Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Timeline